ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (spin-off to the 2nd series)
One year (Four in English) after the previous series, Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz and Atticus have left. And now a 15-year old named Neil Vince, and his asian best friend, Bryce Quaid, who loves his Six Samurai Deck join the academy, in Slifer Red, as they make the grade. Characters *Neil Vince (Brain Donovan) - uses the same deck as Yugi, because he inspired him in Slifer Red **Monsters: ***Normal Monsters ****Alpha the Magnet Warrior ****Beaver Warrior ****Beta the Magnet Warrior ****Curse of Dragon ****Dark Magician ****Feral Imp ****Gaia the Fierce Knight ****Gamma the Magnet Warrior ****Giant Soldier of Stone ****Jack's Knight ****Queen's Knight ****Summoned Skull ****Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 ***Effect Monsters ****Beast of Gilfer ****Berfomet ****Big Shield Gardna ****Buster Blader ****Catapult Turtle ****Dark Magician Girl ****Dark Sage ****King's Knight ****Kuriboh ****Obnoxious Celtic Guard ****Time Wizard ****Valkyrion the Magna Warrior ****Watapon ***Ritual Monsters ****Black Luster Soldier ****Magician of Black Chaos ***Fusion Monsters ****Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast ****Dark Paladin ****Gaia the Dragon Champion **Spells: ***Black Magic Ritual ***Diffusion Wave-Motion ***Lightforce Sword ***Polymerization ***Swords of Revealing Light ***Thousand Knives **Traps: ***Magic Cylinder ***Mirror Force ***Mystical Refpanel *Bryce Quaid (Michael Sinterniklaas) - uses a Six Samurai Deck, and is best friends with Neil in Slifer Red *Rayce Trunks (Neil Dennis) - uses a Science Deck, and becomes fast friends with Neil and Bryce in Slifer Red *Joey Wheeler (Wayne Grayson) - becomes the head of Slifer Red, after bidding Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Melody and Duke farewell *Blair Flannigan (Lisa Ortiz) - now a grown teenager at age 15 and in Obelisk Blue *Grant Kirby (Kirby Morrow) - joined Obelisk Blue, and serves as Neil's rival, he uses a Platinum Dragon Deck *Paulina Mason (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - Rayce's love interest, when he shows her his Six Samurai Deck, she has a Victory Deck, she is in Ra Yellow, and her favorite color is pink *Chancellor Sheppard (David Wills) - still retains his role as Chancellor *Vellian Crowler (Sean Schemmel) - still retains his role as Obelisk Blue head *Miss Fontaine (Veronica Taylor) - still retains her role as Obelisk Blue female head *Hichi (Kayzie Rogers) - in season 3, the mysterious girl who covers her face with her green hair, it is later seen by episode "Fort Night", she was hiding her face because of the birthmark on her eye lid! Antagonists Season 1 *Hassam Jonas (Jason Spisak) - he was an egyption heritage, he serves as the main antagonist of the 2nd Arc, "Dance of the Pharoah", he plans to use the Pyramid of Light on the world, and plans to bring back Anubis Season 2 *Lloyd Jolts (Scottie Ray) - an ancient enity, who was at a School in a mall, where Neil and his rival, Grant had to pay Two Million, Four Hundred Dollars for wrecking the Slifer Red Dorm, he serves as the main antagonist, and he plans to take on the challenge and become the master, after escaping a tomb that keeps him locked up! Season 3 *Troy Vance (Marc Thompson) - the main antagonist, who plans to use a card to help Lloyd and Hassam Episodes *RPM *Exit Out Category:Series